This invention relates to a seal member for an outboard cowling and more particularly to an improved seal arrangement for sealing between the tray and main cover portion of the outer cowling of an outboard motor.
It is the common practice in outboard motors to conceal the internal combustion engine of the powerhead within a protective outer cowling. This outer cowling normally includes a tray portion which extends beneath the engine and is affixed to the upper end of the drive shaft housing and a main cover portion that is detachably connected to the tray portion. It is, of course, desirable to provide an effective seal between the tray and main cowling portions so as to prevent the intrusion of foreign material into the protective cowling. Also, the main cowling portions should be readily removable for access to the engine for servicing and other purposes.
Conventionally it has been the practice to employ a compression type seal that is normally carried by the main cowling portion and which engages the tray for sealing. However, with such compression seals it is necessary to provide quite high sealing forces. For example, if the peripheral length of the seal is in the range of 2,000 millimeters, it is frequently necessary to apply a pressing force in the range of 100 to 200 kilograms to the seal member in assembling the cowling so as to insure good sealing. Such high compressive forces can cause distortion of the outer cowling which is obviously not desirable. In addition, in order to provide the necessary sealing force the latching mechanism must be constructed in such a way so as to generate a force amplification. This obviously gives rise to large and unsightly latch mechanisms.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved sealing arrangement for sealing between the tray and outer cowling of an outboard motor.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved outboard motor cowling seal assembly wherein compressive forces are not required in order to achieve sealing.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a bending rather than a compression type seal for the outer cowling of an outboard motor.
When the term "compression " is used herein in the specification and claims, this is intended to refer to a type of seal where the volume of the material is reduced under sealing to effect the seal.